


Share and Share Alike

by jessahmewren



Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, Pre-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Hugh and Mads try some alternate takes to that penultimate scene in Mizumono.  Things get heated.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy & Mads Mikkelsen, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a Madancy thing because them sharing a cigarette is basically canon. Also "Hugh Dancy is a handsome man" slays me. I hope you enjoy it!

-0-0-0-

Mads sat off to the side of the staging area, smoking a cigarette. Hugh was filming close-ups, and he watched the man as he worked. He was nothing if not a consummate professional, doing take after take and laughing it off with a gentle, self-effacing smile. Mads took another drag off his cigarette. He was glad he was on this journey with him.

Makeup came and retouched his face, restyled his hair so it would fall across his forehead in that careless way that looks effortless but takes time to accomplish. He was in a white button-down and covered in fake blood.

He looked up and Hugh was walking over to him. 

“Today was intense.” His eyes were bright as he held out his hand for Mads’ cigarette. Mads gave it over and he took a long pull. “Can’t wait to get back to the hotel.” 

Mads reclaimed the smoke, pressing the end to his lips right after Hugh had, and his nerves tingled. “We’re in the same one right?” 

Hugh nodded, his hand snaking out again. It was cold, and the cigarette was probably helping him warm up. Mads smiled a little crookedly and handed it over. “Gonna have to get you your own pack soon.” 

Hugh chuckled, blowing smoke away from their faces. “Don’t smoke,” he said with a hint of a smile, and gave the cigarette back to Mads. Mads huffed a laugh. “Bullshit,” he muttered before taking a drag.

“What room are you in?” Hugh inquired before shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Mads lifted his hand to his hair before realizing he wasn’t supposed to touch it. “752.”

Hugh nodded, and they called Mads back on set. 

\---

Mads stepped out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair. He’d dressed comfortably for bed, and he’d planned on getting a pizza and turning in early when a knock came at his door. 

He looked through the peephole to find Hugh standing there looking very put together in different slacks and a button up. He unchained the door. 

Hugh cleared his throat and held up a messenger bag. “I brought weed and my script,” he said with a smirk. “I thought we could run some lines.” 

Mads chuckled softly and ushered him inside. “I thought you didn’t smoke,” he teased him. Hugh put the messenger bag on the table and began to unpack it. “Special occasion,” he replied easily. 

Mads crossed to the bedside table and grabbed his script before settling on the bed. “There’s beer in the fridge.” 

Hugh smiled, halfway through rolling his first joint. “Good. Get it,” he said, his eyes on his task.

Mads smirked. “So demanding,” he muttered as he unloaded the small fridge of the few beers he had stocked. He handed one to Hugh. “So you said special occasion,” Mads said thoughtfully as he took a swig of his beer. “What’s the occasion?”

“A hard day’s work done well,” Hugh said as he took a puff off the joint and passed it to Mads. Mads’ eyebrow went up. “We sharing?” 

Hugh just laughed. “No, that one’s yours. Run me some lines, Dr. Lecter. We’ve got a big scene coming up tomorrow.” 

Mads took another puff, relaxing into it. He flipped through his script and found the scene in question and began to read. 

Hugh puffed thoughtfully on his own joint, listening to Mads’ rough, mellifluous voice flow over him. He’d always liked Mads’ voice, and the timbre and tone of it was perfect for the character of Dr. Lecter. He placed his smoke in an ashtray and stood.

“This is when you hold may face,” Hugh said, his melodic British accent light and airy in the space between them. “Right before you stab me.” 

Mads reached out, a calloused palm gentling along Hugh’s soft beard. “Like this?” 

Hugh nodded, grabbing Mads’ other hand and pressing it to his abdomen. His skin was warm through the cotton fabric. 

“Then you stab me,” He said softly, moving Mads hand in a jerking motion so it pressed into the firm plane of his stomach. “Just like that.” 

Mads flushed, pressing his palm flat against Hugh’s abdomen. “On any other show we would kiss right now.” 

Hugh laughed, ducking his head where it rested in Mads’ gentle grasp. Without a thought, he leaned into the touch. “Maybe we should practice it, just in case.” 

Mads quirked his mouth. Absently, his thumb stroked Hugh’s bottom lip. “We could,” he said quietly. 

Hugh licked his lips. “Then let’s. Run the line again, only this time instead of hugging me after you stab me, you kiss me.” 

Mads picked up the joint, taking another drag, then placed it in the ashtray alongside Hugh’s. He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair before beginning. Hugh just stood there, face open and very much in character. Mads began reciting the lines leading up to what would be the penultimate moment of the episode. He pressed his hand into Hugh’s abdomen, pantomiming stabbing him, and marveled as Hugh reacted in kind, becoming Will Graham right before his eyes. 

Hugh jerked, slumping a little but never losing eye contact. Mads stroked his face, looking at Hugh’s full mouth, the way his lower lip jutted out just a bit as he acted through the scene. He closed the space between them, a barely-there press of the lips, and felt Hugh melt against him.

Hugh groaned, leaning into the kiss. Mads felt the tip of a velvet tongue tease against his lips, and he opened himself to him. 

Mads tasted like smoke and beer and a hint of toothpaste, and Hugh just wanted more. He pressed into the heat of his mouth, tongue sliding against tongue, teeth clacking messily amidst hungry-sounding groans. Hugh felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach. 

Mads withdrew, gasping for breath. He leaned his forehead against Hugh’s and breathed heavily between them. “Maybe,” he said as he caught his breath, “We should try that again.” 

Hugh laughed, soft and giddy, and nodded. He worried his lip as they reset the scene. Mads went through his lines. He acted out the stabbing, his hand caressing Hugh’s face. Their eyes locked, and then Hugh grabbed Mads by the shoulders and pulled him to him. 

He staggered forward, hands roving over Mads’ chest, his lips nipping at the corner of his mouth as he walked him back towards the bed. Mads felt the edge of it hit the back of his legs and he folded, taking Hugh with him as he fell on top of him. 

They locked eyes, understanding dawning between them. Hugh slipped a hand under his t-shirt, fingers splaying in the soft chest hair he found there. 

Mads’ rocked into him, cock filling out quickly, and grabbed Hugh’s ass. Hugh groaned as Mads’ lips found his neck, lathing the soft skin there with little nips and bites. His hand slipped down, cupping Hugh through his pants. Hugh found the rigid length of him and ground down, a high whine slipping from his throat. 

“I haven’t done this since college,” Hugh panted, riding Mads’ lap as the older man’s hands roved his back. 

Mads laughed lowly. “Me neither. I’m a little rusty.” 

“Like riding a bike,” Hugh murmured, tasting the skin beneath his ear. “Would you like to?” His eyes flashed up at Mads, his lips red and kiss-swollen. “Ride a bike?” 

Mads flushed bright red, groaning as he pulled the buttons open on Hugh’s shirt. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I think I would.” 

Hugh smiled, biting his lip as he shed his clothes, systematically stripping Mads as he went. His cock strained against his belly, red and leaking at the tip as he lay back against the bed. 

“You’re a handsome man,” Mads whispered as he ran a hand up Hugh’s smooth chest. Hugh arched against the touch, needing to feel more skin, more heat. “Show me,” he said, dark curls spread on the pillow. 

Mads leaned over and kissed him, their naked skin making contact for the first time and setting his nerves on fire. He rubbed his own cock over Hugh’s, enjoying the heat and friction of skin on skin, the little sounds Hugh made and the way he fit so perfectly atop him. They rutted for a few moments, both hot and leaking, until Mads pulled away and sat astride him. 

“I’ve got um…lube and condoms,” he said, slightly abashed. “In the bedside table.” 

Hugh smiled. “What a boy scout,” he teased. “Always prepared.”

Mads grinned. “I’ll show you boy scout,” he said as he tweaked a nipple in retaliation. Hugh squirmed free, grabbing the lube for himself. He handed it to Mads.

Mads dribbled the lube over his fingers, and Hugh’s cock twitched. He locked eyes with him. “What do you want?”

Hugh stretched languidly. He truly was beautiful, Mads thought. Then he smiled. “Just you.”

Mads touched him hesitantly, circling his puckered opening with just the tip of his finger. Hugh opened his legs for him, encouraging a firmer touch, and Mads let one finger slide in. 

“Uhnn,” Hugh groaned as he dug his heels into the bed. “It’s been so long since someone touch me liked that.” Mads grinned, pushing the finger deeper, relishing the satisfying squelch as Hugh’s body drew him in. 

“You feel so good,” he marveled. “Nice and tight for me.” His cock strained at the thought of being inside him, and he inserted another finger. 

Mads twisted his wrist, working the tight ring of muscle as he searched for his prostate. He found the swollen bud and Hugh jerked, hips jutting up and into Mad’s probing fingers. “Right there,” he gritted out. “That’s it.” 

Mads directed his attentions to that spot inside him, scissoring his fingers until he was able to slip another one in. A light sheen of sweat now painted Hugh’s brow, and he was panting. 

“Enough already,” Hugh said, almost laughing in his pleasure. He palmed his cock, giving it a few languid strokes. “I want you inside me.” 

Mads rolled on a condom and poured more lube into his hand. He pumped his cock a few times and pushed Hugh’s legs up against his chest. He pressed the head of his cock to his entrance. He hesitated, and Hugh looked up at him with a pointed glare.

“Don’t ask me if I’m sure,” he said impatiently. Mads grinned and thrust into him.

He was almost unbearably hot and tight, and it took two full thrusts to fully seat himself. Mads’ arms were shaking with the amount of self-control it took not to fuck him into the mattress; Hugh was clenching so beautifully for him. 

Hugh had his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the pillow. He was worrying his bottom lip and trying to breathe through his nose. “You’re big,” he grunted. “But it’s good.” He huffed out a laugh. “It’s really good.” 

Mads withdrew and pushed back in again. Hugh’s legs trembled around him. “I want to move so goddamn much but you’ve got to tell me,” he said through gritted teeth.

Instead Hugh tugged him forward, kissing him, and Mads began to move. Slowly at first, then a more fervent pace as Hugh began to meet his strokes. 

The sounds coming out of Hugh were heavenly…little grunts and moans and mewls. Mads silenced most with his mouth as he pounded into him. 

Hugh arched into Mads’ body, seeking friction on his cock. Mads got the hint and reached between them, stroking him roughly. Hugh was panting, sweat pooled in the lovely dip in his neck, his hair wet with it. He drew his legs up around Mads waist. 

“I’m close,” he muttered, his hips lifting with every stroke. “I’m so close.” 

Mads closed his hand around Hugh’s cock and pumped furiously in time with his hips. “Come for me then. Don’t wait.” 

He thumbed over the head of his cock and felt Hugh clench around him, nearly stealing his breath. Hugh jerked into his hand, spilling his release between them, his face twisted in a beautiful grimace of pure pleasure. 

Mads grabbed Hugh’s hips, hauling him up the bed. He pounded him into the mattress as he chased his own orgasm, furiously thrusting into the still-clenching channel. Hugh squirmed, oversensitive, and braced himself on the headboard as Mads came with a grunt, fucking into him hard as he emptied himself in the condom. 

They lay entwined, catching their breath. Mads tied off the condom and tossed it, then reached for the bedside table and lit a cigarette. Without waiting for him to ask, he took a puff and then handed it to Hugh.

“Oh, we’re sharing?” Hugh said with a crook of his eyebrow. He took a puff of the cigarette and handed it back to Mads. 

Mads took it with a grin. “Yeah. I like it when we share.” 

Hugh sighed, smoothing his hand up Mads’ chest, their legs entangled. “Me too.” 

-0-0-0-


End file.
